


Confessions and Confusion

by bijouni



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BUT THEY WERENT THERE WTF, IM SO MAD THEIR TEAMS PLAYED AGAINST EACH OTHER, M/M, SNOGGING EACH OTHER, SNOGGING EACH OTHER?!, WHAT WERE U TWO DOING?, does anyone else write for this ship or, im lonesome over here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijouni/pseuds/bijouni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i still laugh to myself. written purely off a thought i had on how an aoaka confession would /even go/. decided i'd reupload this one next because i was screaming over the brief aoaka interaction in 75.5.<br/>pretty much all my reuploads depict bokushi because they were written as the manga was still running. keep that in mind.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Confessions and Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> i still laugh to myself. written purely off a thought i had on how an aoaka confession would /even go/. decided i'd reupload this one next because i was screaming over the brief aoaka interaction in 75.5.  
> pretty much all my reuploads depict bokushi because they were written as the manga was still running. keep that in mind.

Aomine and Akashi weren’t the best of friends, and quite honestly, Aomine was damn near certain the word he would use to describe their relationship wasn’t close to “friends” at all. The redhead was like a nagging mother. Always judging and spectating, nitpicking everything Aomine did to further mold him to his liking, to make him “better”. It was incredibly annoying, expected even. Akashi would comment. Aomine would spit venom whilst holding his tongue, just a bit, because his more sensible side didn’t want to die. Akashi would reiterate his point more firmly, and Aomine would mutter profanities as he submitted in a begrudged manner.

That’s how their relationship was. Of parent and child. Captain and player. So one could imagine his complete, utter bewilderment when Akashi stood across from him, holding one strap of his bag easily. 

“It would seem I’ve acquired some affection for you.”

His face was blank. Aomine went blank. Akashi stared at him, not once shying his gaze away in embarrassment or fear of rejection like a normal person would after a confession. It was like he was merely making a statement, a declaration of sorts that Aomine should be aware of. It was a mixture of this, and a thousand other reasons that made Aomine stare back at him, blink once, then choke out,

“What?”

Akashi’s expression fell. If it looked indifferent before, the contrast made it look downright disappointed now. Almost pityingly so, as if he was sorry for Aomine’s brain. For once, Akashi actually tilted his head down, yet looked up at Aomine through his long lashes, one brow arched and the words practically hovering over his head: “ _Are you stupid?_ ”

Aomine didn’t like that. He didn’t like that in the least, but before he could defend himself Akashi silenced him, clarifying, “I like you, Daiki,” he admitted evenly.

Aomine’s eyes widened, mind reeling even more now that Akashi unmistakably stated what he only _thought_ he was saying earlier. In a last second wave of doubt, Aomine looked around him. There was no one really, aside from the few people out of earshot. Even so, it’d be more believable Akashi was confessing to one of _them_ instead.

“Are you feeling okay, Akashi?” Aomine scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit he tended to revert to, and he tried his best to ignore the amused, (affectionate? good god, it couldn’t be affectionate) flicker in Akashi’s eyes.

“Just fine, thank you.”

Well. What the hell was Aomine supposed to do with that?

“Uh. _Alright, seriously you have to be joking!_ ” Aomine’s voice went up an octave. He didn’t like being messed with. He played jokes on other people, the joke wasn’t ever supposed to be on him. When Akashi had motioned to meet him outside the gymnasium after the last match of the day, he expected him to hound some aspect of his basketball, not…not _this_.

“I have no reason to lie, Daiki.”

He was weird. He was so weird. He could say this all with a straight face and, more or less, he was right. Call Akashi cruel, manipulative or whatever, but a liar he was not. Aomine growled. He didn’t know what to say. Words were becoming foreign to him, and action irritably took it’s place.

The next second, Akashi’s back was against the brick wall. Surprised was his initial reaction, but pissed off or murderous wasn’t the next, and that rattled Aomine’s nerves even more. “Prove it,” he grated out because he didn’t actually believe Akashi would raise his hand to meet the nape of Aomine’s neck. He didn’t actually anticipate their lips would meet or that he would actually survive the hammering in his chest or kiss Akashi back.

The kiss wasn’t chaste, and when Akashi pulled away, a subtle smirk graced his features. “Do you require more evidence? Daiki?”

Aomine was going to go home, take a cold shower and never ever speak of this again, but unfortunately Akashi would end up messing that up too.


End file.
